Saatku merasa
by milkyways99
Summary: Saat ku merasa.. kau selalu ada untukku /NaruSaku/NaruHina/summary gaje/RnR?


**Hai! Saya kembali lagi dengan membawakan fanfict yang lebih gaje dari sebelumnya..**

**Dan buat para senpai yang udah ngasih REVIEW di fict saya sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak m(_ _)m**

**Udah deh bacotnya..**

**Selamat membaca..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO ALWAYS MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FANFICT INI ASLI MILIK SAYA..!**

**PAIRING : SAKURA – NARUTO**

**GENRE : SAYA BINGUNG, INI GENRENYA APA YA?**

**RATE : T**

**~Happy reading~**

_**Saat ku merasa kesepian, dia ada untukku..**_

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum hangat padaku

"Tidak ada apa apa Naruto, aku hanya merasa sedikit kesepian.." ucap ku lirih

Ya, aku kesepian...

Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah murid di Konoha High School ini.

Saat aku pertama kali disini, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku, mungkin karena aku adalah anak orang miskin.

Disini adalah sekolah para anak orang kaya..

Aku bisa masuk kesini pun hanya karna beasiswa.

Namikaze Naruto, ucap saja namanya seperti itu, dia adalah satu satu nya orang yang bisa menerimaku disini.

Padahal dia adalah anak orang terkaya di sekolah ini..

"Tenang saja sakura-chan, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Jadi kau tidak akan merasa sendirian lagi" ujarnya lagi dengan kata kata yang sanggup mengusir rasa kesendirian yang ku rasakan tadi

_**Saat ku merasa membutuhkan seseorang, dia selalu ada untuk membantuku..**_

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa menangis Sakura-chan?" tanyanya khawatir

"Hiks, hiks, Naruto.. kaa-san ku sedang sakit dirumah.." jawabku dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata emeraldku..

"Apa?, ayo kita bawa kerumah sakit!" ajak Naruto yang langsung menarik tanganku.

Kami pun pergi dengan mobil Naruto menuju kerumahku

Setelah sampai dirumahku, akupun langsung masuk kerumahku yang sederhana dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Kaa-san! Aku pulang.." teriakku cukup keras

"..." tidak ada sahutan dari kaa-san ku.

Akupun berlari secepat yang kumampu menuju kamar kaa-san ku

"Ya ampun Kami-sama!" teriakku yang melihat kaa-san terjatuh dan didekatnya terdapat gelas kaca yang telah pecah. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"NARUTO! KUMOHON BANTU AKU, TOLONG BAWA KAA-SAN KU KERUMAH SAKIT!" teriakku pada Naruto yang masih berada di ruang tamu.

Naruto pun berlari kekamar kaa-san ku.

"Naruto tolong...hiks..hiks.. kumohon.." ucapku lirih tetap dengan air mata yang meluncur semakin deras dari kedua bola mataku.

"Oh astaga" Naruto pun menggendong kaa-sanku, dan kami pergi menuju rumah sakit

Setelah itu, kaa-san ku pun diperiksa oleh Dokter

"Bagaimana keadaan kaa-sanku Dokter?" ucapku dengan air mata yang masih belum puas membasahi pipiku

"Maaf, kami tidak dapat berbuat apa apa. Sekali lagi maaf" ucap Dokter itu dengan raut muka bersalah.

Dan saat itu juga aku merasa Kami-sama tidak adil..

Satu satu nya kegembiraanku telah direnggutnya...

Tou-san, Kaa-san...

"Dokter pasti salah periksa, ini tidak mungkin. Kaa-san ku PASTI MASIH HIDUP!, KUMOHON KATAKAN INI HANYA KEBOHONGAN!" teriakku histeris

"Sakura-chan.." ucap Naruto lirih sambil memelukku..

Dan aku pun tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi...

_**Saat ku merasa kehilangan, dia pasti menghiburku..**_

.

.

.

.

Saat kubangun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, Kami-sama kumohon.. semoga ini hanya mimpi.

"Sakura-chan? Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Naruto yang tiba tiba masuk

"Aku dimana?" tanyaku tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap khawatir padaku

"Kau dirumah sakit.." ucapnya agak lirih

"Dimana Kaa-san ku Naruto?" ucapku dengan air mata yang sudah ingin keluar dari mataku

"Maaf.." ucapnya penuh penyesalan

Dan untuk keberapa kalinya Kami-sama tidak mengabulkan permohonanku.

"..."

"..."

Untuk beberapa saat kami saling berdiam diri. Naruto terus menatapku khawatir, sedangkan aku tak sanggup menahan air mata yang sejak tadi mendesak ingin keluar.

"Hiks..hiks.. Kaa-san..." isakku. Naruto pun segera menarikku dalam pelukan hangatnya. Selama beberapa menit aku menangis didada Naruto, aku tak sanggup lagi..

Kami-sama.. apa dosaku?, sehingga kau begitu tak adil padaku..

.

.

.

.

Seperti merasakan kesedihanku pun, langit ikut menangis..

Hujan mengguyur diriku dan Naruto..

Aku dan Naruto pergi kepemakaman Kaa-san. Ini hari terakhir aku bisa melihat Kaa-san..

Kaa-san.. semoga engkau berbahagia disana..

"Hiks..hiks.. Kaa-san..." tangisku

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan. Kaa-sanmu pasti tidak tenang jika mengetahui kau selalu menangis karna dirinya.." ucap Naruto menenangkanku.

Akupun menyeka air mataku. Kaa-san pasti sedih jika melihatku terus begini.

Aku harus bangkit, agar Kaa-san tenang disana..

_**Saat ku merasa bahagia, dia pasti akan ikut bahagia..**_

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah 2 tahun sejak kematian Kaa-sanku..

Aku sudah lulus, dan aku diterima disalah satu Universitas terkenal.

"KYAAAA... Naruto! Aku diterima!" teriakku girang dan langsung berlari memeluk Naruto

"Hei se-sesak Sakura-chan!" ucapnya terbata-bata karna aku memeluknya terlalu kuat

"Hehehe, maaf.." ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukanku pada Naruto

"Iya iya.., ngomong-ngomong selamat ya karna kau sudah lulus ujian masuknya!, aku saja mati-matian untuk lulus ujian masuk itu" ujar Naruto ikut senang.

Kumohon Kami-sama, jangan ambil Naruto dariku..

Cukup sudah kau mengambil Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku..

Ya, aku sekarang sangat mencintai Naruto, walaupun aku tau aku tak mungkin bisa bersamanya...

Aku takut untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padanya..

Aku takut jika dia akan menjauhiku..

Tapi sampai saat ini Naruto tidak pernah Menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

Kumohon itu jangan terjadi..

"Sakura-chan, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." ucap Naruto tanpa memandangku seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat berbicara padaku.

"Ada apa Naruto?, katakan saja" ucapku dengan perasaan buruk yang terus menghantui benakku

"Ehm, sebenarnya.."

"Sebenarnya apa Naruto?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah dijodohkan oleh Tou-san ku, dan besok aku akan menikah dengan wanita pilihan Tou-san ku itu.." ucapnya dengan mata yang tetap tak menatap mataku.

Hancurlah sudah perasaanku untuk memilikinya..

"Ah, itu bukannya bagus?" ucapku dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Padahal aku mati-matian untuk tidak menangis saat ini.

Aku melihat raut wajah kecewa Naruto, ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?

"Oh, kalau begitu, kau besok bisa datangkan?. Aku pergi dulu ya Sakura" ucapnya padaku tanpa menggunakan embel-embel 'chan' yang biasa diucapkannya padaku..

Setelah ia pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri, akupun menangis sejadi jadinya..

Kami-sama, semua yang kuinginkan telah lenyap...

**Hari pernikahan Naruto**

"Wah, pengantin Wanitanya cantik sekali ya?" ucap seseorang yang hadir dalam pernikahan Naruto

"Iya kau benar, pasti beruntung jika bisa mendapat istri seperti itu" ucap orang disebelahnya

Naruto sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan wanita cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu..

Jika dibandingkan denganku, aku pasti kalah telak.

Wanita itu Cantik, Manis, Anggun dan Kaya..

Sedangkan aku?, apa bagusnya diriku?. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.

Padahal Naruto itu cinta pertamaku.

Hah, aku lupa apakah wanita sepertiku boleh mencintai?. Mungkin aku hanya diizinkan untuk merasa kesepian dan ditinggalkan...

"Sakura, kau datang?" ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Naruto, mengejutkanku

"Ah, iya. Selamat ya Naruto. Kau akan segera menikah.." ucap kulirih dengan senyum kecut yang menghiasi wajahku.

"Na-naruto-kun, dia siapa?" Ucap Hinata yang tiba tiba datang menghampiri kami berdua

"Oh Hinata, dia hanya **Temanku**" ucap Naruto yang sangat menusuk kedalam hatiku

"Oh, sa-salam kenal, namaku Hinata" ucapnya malu malu

"Salam kenal juga, aku Sakura" balasku sambil terenyum pada wanita itu.

Yah, ku harap kau bahagia bersamanya Naruto..

Setelah percakapan kami selesai merekapun langsung bersiap didepan altar dan langsung mengucapkan janji suci.

.

.

.

_**Saat ku merasa kesepian, dia ada untukku..**_

_**Saat ku merasa membutuhkan seseorang, dia selalu ada untukku..**_

_**Saat ku merasa kehilangan, dia selalu ada untuk membatuku..**_

_**Saat ku merasa bahagia, dia pasti ikut bahagia..**_

_**Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku..**_

_**Kau akan selalu terkenang dalam hatiku..**_

**_fin_**

Hallo semuanya.. ^0^. Ini fanfict ketiga saya..

Gimana ceritanya? Baguskah, jelekkah?

Sebenarnya malu banget buat publish fict ini..

Tapi mkarna keinginan hati yang sangat kuat #ceilah bahasanya# akhirnya saya publish juga *lemparlempar kertas warnawarni

Yosh! Mohon REVIEW nya..

Arigatou..

**_milkyways99_**


End file.
